Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)
Dissidia Final Fantasy is a video game developed by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable as part of the campaign of the Final Fantasy series 20th Anniversary. Dissidia's genre has been described as "dramatic progressive action," featuring characters battling in a 3D environment with the ability to level up and customize characters. The game unites twenty characters from the original ten installments of the Final Fantasy series, along with two secret characters from later games. Chaos makes an appearance as the god of discord, while a new character, Cosmos, appears as the goddess of harmony. Each of these gods has summoned ten warriors to fight for them against the opposing god. Now, Chaos and the villains have seized control of ten Crystals and wounded Cosmos, and the heroes must recover these Crystals to restore Cosmos and prevent control of the worlds from falling into evil hands. Gameplay and the Emperor battling.]] Dissidia is an action-based fighting game mixed with RPG elements. Battles take place on fully rendered 3D fields, with characters free to roam around as they please. The environment can also be interacted with, with characters able to run up walls, grind along railings and destroy pillars and floors with attacks. In battle, players have two types of attacks - Bravery and HP. Every character has their Bravery Points located above their HP bar, and whenever they land an HP attack, the damage done is equal to their Bravery. Striking an opponent with a Bravery attack will drain their Bravery and increase the attacker's, thus increasing the HP damage they can do. If a player's Bravery is reduced to below zero, they enter "break" mode, where they cannot inflict HP damage, Bravery attacks against them do increased damage, and their opponent receives a significant boost to their Bravery. Every character has their own unique fighting style and attacks, usually based on the character's abilities in their original game. In addition to Bravery and HP attacks, players can use Summons to assist them in battle, and can find new Summons in certain stages or as part of a stage bonus. There is also an "EX Bar" meter which fills up during battle by collecting the EX Force that appears when players strike each other, or the randomly appearing EX Cores. Once filled, the character can enter EX Mode which grants a character-specific bonus and gives access to an EX Burst, a special move that deals massive damage to their opponent. These moves are often a reference to each character's signature attack in their respective game, such as Squall using his Renzokuken or Kefka using Light of Judgment. After the battle is over, characters are rewarded with gil, EXP, and AP. Further awards may be given if the player fulfills certain conditions during the fight itself, such as winning within a time limit or landing an attack of a certain strength. Of the twenty-two playable characters, each maintains their own Experience level, and share the same equipment supply. Characters begin at level one with only a handful of basic moves, but as they gain Exp and level up they can learn more advanced moves. These moves are equipped to a character using CP, with a character able to equip as many moves as they wish as long as the total does not exceed their maximum CP. By earning AP, a character can master a move, reducing the CP needed to equip it, and sometimes make new abilities appear. Characters can also earn various bonus abilities and bolster their stats through equipment and accessories. Player can also earn PP, which are used to purchase special gameplay features, such as new characters or bonus music tracks. In storyline gameplay, players move about a token representing their character on a tiled gameboard, and move up to objects and enemies and interact with them using "Destiny Points". Every time the player moves their character, they must use one Destiny Point, and can sometimes earn more by defeating enemies. If the player is able to finish a stage without using all their Destiny Points, they earn a special bonus. When the player reaches the Stigma of Chaos at the end of the stage, the stage is completed and the player is awarded Gil and PP depending on their remaining Destiny Points, HP, and other factors. Sometimes at the end of a stage, the player fights another character; in all ten "Destiny Odyssey" stages, after five stages the player fights their character's nemesis in the arena from their original game, such as Cloud fighting Sephiroth at the Planet's Core. In the original Japanese version, when all ten Destiny Odyssey stages are completed, the player is given access to the Shade Impulse storyline, which leads the final boss of the game, Chaos. In the North American, PAL, and Universal Tuning versions, only one Destiny Odyssey needs to be completed to unlock Shade Impulse, but the player can only attempt it with the character whose Destiny Odyssey they completed. Completing Shade Impulse unlocks other storylines and gameplay modes, including Distant Glory and the Duel Colosseum. Story The story follows the conflict between Chaos and Cosmos and their allies, drawn from the main series games of Final Fantasy. Backstory for the various characters are also given in "Reports", which are divided into Cosmos Reports and Chaos Reports. Within the history of Dissidia, Chaos and Cosmos have been at war with each other for an eternity, but thus far neither side has emerged victorious. As the game begins, it seems Chaos has finally gained the upper hand. The Warrior of Light finds Cosmos mortally wounded from a battle with Chaos. With the forces of light in peril, Cosmos appears before the other nine heroes and entrusts them with the task of recovering the Crystals, which can save their worlds. Though they do not fully understand the quest Cosmos sets before them, the heroes set out to retrieve the Crystals in the hopes they can end the war. Each of the ten heroes has a storyline following their journey to recover their respective Crystal. Each storyline also parallels to a certain extent the events, or at least the spirit, of the storyline in the hero's original game - Terra's story deals with her amnesia and her waning control over her powers, Cloud's concerns his indecisiveness and questioning his reason for fighting, Squall is torn between helping his friends and fulfilling his duty, and so forth. As the game progresses, flashbacks and character interludes reveal that the war has happened before, but many characters cannot remember the previous battles. Through the words of Garland, and the "Reports" acquired during the game, it is revealed that the war has been going on for an eternity - every time the war ends and one of the gods is slain, the dragon Shinryu restores the losing god to life and the war begins anew. Though most of the heroes do not know this, the villains do, it is revealed that Sephiroth took his own life in the previous war and that somehow preserved his memories, allowing him to inform the villains and devise a plan. The villains put that plan in motion to end the war in their favor before Shinryu awakens. The heroes return to Cosmos with their Crystals, but Chaos appears and incinerates the goddess, and departs back to his realm. With Cosmos gone, her power over the heroes fades and they begin to fade back to their own worlds. However, with the last of her strength inside them, the Crystals are able to keep the heroes from fading. Determined to avenge Cosmos and see her will fulfilled, the heroes journey to the Chaos Shrine, each confronting their respective villain once again. At this time it is revealed that the villains allowed the heroes to collect the Crystals, which contained Cosmos' light, and their shining caused Cosmos to weaken to the point she could not be revived, a "perfect death". Now that Cosmos is gone for good, the cycle of war is over, with Chaos as the ultimate victor. Resolving to destroy Chaos and claim vengeance for Cosmos, the heroes each defeat their villain once again in battle. At the Chaos Shrine, the ten Crystals combine to open the path to Chaos' realm, and the ten heroes confront the god of discord on his throne. After an epic battle, Chaos is defeated and is consumed in flames as the heroes vanish. They appear in the fields outside Cornelia, and after some reminiscing, each return to their own worlds with their Crystal safe, while Warrior of Light returns to Cornelia. In the secret ending of the game, unlocked after obtaining all the Reports, Cosmos is shown to be alive in her world. She has a discussion with Cid of the Lufaine, implying that the war still has not yet ended. Gameplay Features Arenas Twelve arenas appear, ten serving as an important site of conflict between the heroes and the villains in their original games, and the other two being entirely new areas made for the game. Each arena can be played as a basic arena with no special features, or as a stage with a special "gimmick", effectively doubling the number of arenas to twenty-four. For example, the Chaos Shrine stage's alternate form constantly drains the BP of both characters during a match. Characters Player characters are split between supporting the cause of the "Goddess of Harmony", Cosmos, and the "God of Discord", Chaos. Both summoned the characters from the series with their own motives: Cosmos wishes to protect the Crystals from the forces of Chaos and keep order, while Chaos wants to take control of the Crystals and upset the balance of power between good and evil. The narrator of the events occurring in Dissidia is Cid of the Lufaine. There are twenty-two playable characters in all; a hero and a villain from each of the first ten Final Fantasy games, and a secret character from both Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII. Long-time series collaborator and character designer Tetsuya Nomura was in charge of the characters' design, although many of the characters, even those originally designed by Nomura himself, were designed to fit their appearance as drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Game Modes In total, Dissidia features five game modes. The first is "Story Mode", where the player picks a storyline composed of five stages from which the game's plot unfolds. The storylines are composed of the Prologue, which acts as a tutorial, Destiny Odyssey I to X, which feature the story of how each Warrior of Cosmos obtains each of their Crystals, Shade Impulse I to IV, which mark the events after the heroes gather with all their Crystals obtained until the defeat of Chaos, Distant Glory: The Lady of Legend and Distant Glory: Redemption of the Warrior, challenges thrown by Shantotto and Gabranth, next, the ultimate challenge, Inward Chaos, where the player faces ultimate versions of the game's characters. Next is the "Duel Colosseum" mode, where the player may find four arenas (sub-modes that vary in enemy level and treasure found) where enemies that give money upon defeat and treasure can be found. The elementary "Quick Battle" can be used for a quick battle between any two playable characters of the game, and a "Connection Mode" is present, where the player may fight an opponent via ad-hoc or "PS3 Party", or an AI Ghost, activated via Mognet or through a code. Finally, there's "Arcade Mode", a game mode exclusive to the North American and European releases, where the player is given pre-defined characters to face against a gauntlet of five characters, rewarding them based on their performance. Development 250px|thumb|left|Original setup for the screen featuring a different display. First news of the game appeared when Square Enix filed for the United States trademark registration of "DISSIDIA" and then with the opening of the Dissidia website with the games logo. It was fully unveiled at Square Enix Party 2007 with the first trailer featuring the Warrior of Light, Garland, Zidane, Kuja, and Sephiroth. It was announced as a part of the Final Fantasy series 20th Anniversary collection, and would unite Final Fantasy heroes and villains from previous games to do battle with each other. It was announced that the game would be produced by Yoshinori Kitase, directed by Yousuke Shiokawa, and though music was handled by Takeharu Ishimoto, much of the music in the game came from previous games and was orchestrated by Nobuo Uematsu. Tetsuya Nomura designed the characters, basing each of them, even those of whom he designed himself in the past, on the original artwork from Yoshitaka Amano. The game made its playable debut at Jump Festa 2008. Trailers were also periodically released, each showcasing more characters until all of the core twenty had been revealed. In an interview Nomura stated that the game was being developed by younger staff members within Square-Enix and although he was the character designer, he largely left development of the project in the hands of the younger developers. When asked by Famitsu about the possible inclusion of characters from Final Fantasy XI, Nomura cryptically stated, "I can't say anything yet." He avoided a similar question concerning the appearance of Final Fantasy XII characters in a later interview. Director Takeshi Arakawa has said that there were difficulties in developing Dissidia using the UMD media in that they wanted to find a compromise between reading from the disc constantly (which drains battery) and longer loading times. Localization The North American and European versions of Dissidia received many changes. For example, even though the Prologue originally acted as the tutorial in the Japanese version, the Western version has an additional, shortened tutorial that is separate from the prologue, which covers only the action-fighting elements of the gameplay, and the aforementioned Arcade Mode is a new gameplay mode that lets players fight against a gauntlet of enemies (five in Normal mode, eight in Hard mode, and ten in Time Attack) for rewards. There are also changes to the gameplay itself. The Story Mode can apparently be beaten more quickly, depending on the player's decisions, as the Shade Impulse level opens as you finish one Destiny Odyssey. Each character also has adjusted abilities and several have new attacks, to make gameplay more balanced. A demo of the game was announced to be available through the US PlayStation Store on July 23rd, and it is free to download. The EU Playstation Store released the demo on August 20th. The Japanese version of Dissidia requires that you have 3.90 Official Firmware or higher or you may installed on your PSP or you may install it from the UMD. The US and Canadian versions of the game require you to have 5.50 Official Firmware or higher installed on your PSP or you may install it from the UMD. The EU version requires that you have 5.55 Official Firmware or higher installed on your PSP or you may install it from the UMD. Demo Version The Demo Version, released July 23rd on PSN, makes use of the new mode, "Arcade Mode" on Normal Mode or Hard and the player chooses from the Onion Knight, Cecil Harvey, Terra Branford, Cloud Strife, or Sephiroth. Before each match, is a three-page tutorial to show the player how to control the character and other information. Unlike the Japanese Version, when the character speaks their line, subtitles for what they say appears and whenever a player wins or loses, it will say "Victory" or "Defeated", instead of "Win" and "Lose". Also, when the Player is in EX Mode, the gauge is now orange, instead of purple as seen on the Japanese version, though it is purple when the player gathers EX Force. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy: Universal Tuning'' On November 1st, Square Enix released a new version of Dissidia in Japan. The game has the extras and enhancements from the US/EU release, and possibly more, including Dual Audio for Battle Voices which was confirmed on the main website. The game was released simultaneously on UMD and as a digital download on the PlayStation Store. Music Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack was released on December 24th, 2008, on two CDs. A Limited Edition version was also released. The soundtrack features arranged music from the series, rearranged by Takeharu Ishimoto and Tsuyoshi Sekito. Merchandise The Dissidia cast will be made into Trading Arts Figures, posing in their positions as depicted in their Dissidia artwork. Dissidia also includes a purchasable bundle similar to that of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It includes a copy of Dissidia, with limited edition cover art that features Cosmos and the heroes, and a PSP 3001 with engravings of Cosmos and Chaos, similar to the Crisis Core bundle. A line of grape and citrus flavored Potion beverages with likenesses of the artwork for each of the heroes and villains on the cans have also been produced. Studio BentStuff published the Dissidia Final Fantasy Ultimania α as an initial reference guide for the game on December 4th 2008. The Japanese magazine V-Jump also published the Dissidia Final Fantasy Destiny Hero's Guide on December 18th 2008, which covers all the 10 chapters of the story mode and provides info on the 22 characters' ability and items. A Dissidia entertainment pack was also released in the U.S. on August 25, 2009. The pack includes a Mystic Silver PSP-3001, a 2GB memory stick, a copy of Dissidia, and a copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children on UMD. However, this bundle does not include cases for the games. A Pre-ordered copy of Dissidia also included a 2010 calendar featuring the main hero and villain of each installment for each month. Etymology Dissidia is a neologism, a made up word, taken from the Latin verbs dissido and dissideo, both related to the actions of disagreeing, being opposed to something or being apart from something. From these words, other words such as the French and English words dissident, Italian word dissidio, and the Portuguese word dissidente were derived.http://catholic.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookup.pl?stem=dissid&ending= Trivia *The first trailer for Dissidia had the tagline "There are 12 worlds...and the 13th is about to be revealed." The meaning of this line could be that along with the twelve Final Fantasy game worlds, the Dissidia world will also be revealed. *''Dissidia's release date in Japan, December 18th, is the same date that the original ''Final Fantasy was released in Japan. *Tetsuya Nomura wanted to include Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII, but felt that this could have affected Final Fantasy XIII in the process by giving players a preconceived notion of Lightning's abilities and fighting style, which Nomura did not want to give away early. *The design of each character's ability names correspond to the battle menu design of the game he/she originated from. *Tetsuya Nomura has stated that there are no immediate plans for a sequel to Dissidia, although it was discussed. However, depending on fan requests and the success of the first game, this may change in the future. According to an interview between Takashi Arakawa and Yoshinori Kitase (director, writer, and producer) with a German gaming site, Kitase stated that a sequel would be "very interesting", and might even include Kingdom Hearts characters, although it would still have to be discussed with Disney. Nomura has said that a potential sequel would include Kain Highwind, Gilgamesh, and Sazh Katzroy representing Final Fantasy XIII, but would not include Kingdom Hearts characters. **In a recent interview, Nomura has stated that he will "do his best" to create a sequel to Dissidia due to fan reactions. **According to game-news site, Kotaku, Square-Enix reveals the sequel to Dissidia, called Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy for the PlayStation Portable in the Weekly Shonen Jump in the week of September 7. Confirmed characters for the sequel include Lighting from Final Fantasy XIII and Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV. *There are more magic users in the side of Chaos than the side of Cosmos, which in turn has more fighters than the side of Chaos. *The line "What will you fight for?" has been uttered before in Final Fantasy IV, when Cecil turns into a Paladin. *Kain Highwind, Locke Cole, Seifer Almasy, Yuna, Seymour Guado, Prishe, Vaan, and Balthier were all considered as candidates for Dissidia but were ultimately left out in favor of other characters for a variety of different reasons. Awards *IGN Best of E3: Fighting Game Award. *IGN Top 25 PSP Games of All Time: #5 Packaging Artwork References External Links *Official Japanese site *Official North American site *Official European Site *Official "Universal Tuning" website *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' at Wikipedia *Dissipedia, a wiki from Wikia de:Dissidia: Final Fantasy es:Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Category:Games